Khergit Khanate
The Khergit Khanate is a faction of Calradia ruled by Sanjar Khan, while the claimant to the throne is Dustum Khan. In contrast to the lush heartlands of Calradia, the great steppes to the south are a vast region of dry grassland. With harsh weather and little resources, the one thing found in abundance here are the herds of horses that live both in the wild and domestically. It is in this arid waste that one can find the Khergits, a semi-nomadic group of hunters and horsemen who, much like their Steppe Horses, are lean, hardy, swift, and temperamental. Starting in Khergit territory is not advised, as Steppe Bandits are numerous and dangerous foes for new players. It is better to begin in a more peaceful area and gather a secure, experienced party before moving into the steppes. The Khergit national animal is either the grey wolf, depicted on the faction's emblem, or the horse, depicted on Sanjar Khan's banner. Sanjar Khan is one of the two monarchs whose banner does not match with the emblem, and one of the only two banners in the game that depicts a person (the other being that of Akadan Noyan, both depicting a horse archer). In Mount&Blade: Warband, unlike in the original Mount&Blade, the Khergit lords are called noyans. History According to Baheshtur, the Khergits were originally from the cold steppes beyond the mountains, possibly to the east of Calradia. Although they had previously been involved in trading, raiding, settling, and hiring themselves as mercenaries to the Calradians, they did not move to their current region of the map in force until their original homeland was invaded by the Great Horde. This event drove the Khergits to move into the place they now call home, at the time held by the Vaegirs. The Khergit also appear in Bannerlord as a Clan of the Khuzait Khanate. Rulers Vassals Tactics Also see Khergit Khanate Tactics. Strengths *Almost entirely mounted troops that are quick to train. *Superb horse archers. *Best strategic maneuverability out of all factions. Weaknesses *Easily devastated when on defense and dismounted or when unable to ride and maneuver Summary It is important to note that apart from the Khergit Tribesman, Khergit troops are completely focused on cavalry (there is a very small chance that even a Tribesman could have a horse). This not only makes for very quick battles against infantry focused factions like the Nords, often resulting in the cavalry storming and surrounding the enemy spawn point, but will make Khergit-only parties travel much faster than other armies. The Khergits are masters of the open field, and should be used mostly with this purpose in mind. Their horses need even terrain to reach full speeds, and due to lack of armor they are easy to kill if they cannot use their speed and mobility advantage. When using the Khergits, you should attempt to lure your enemies out of their fortress and ride them down in the open. When attacking Khergits, you are best off fighting them inside a fortress, or besieging them. Don’t forget to bring large, arrow-proof shields when facing Khergit archers. Once their main line in a fortress is broken, Khergits are easy to defeat and they are essentially powerless to stop heavy infantry from taking a castle or town. Troop tree Territory The Khergit capital is Tulga. The Khergit Khanate contains the following towns, castles and villages: During the game, other kingdoms may siege and take over these lands, and the Khergit Khanate may gain more territory through conquest. However, these are the only places where you can recruit soldiers of the Khergit troop line. ru:Кергитское ханство Category:Khergit Khanate Category:Factions of Warband